memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Montana (NX-86431)
|commissioned = Stardate 59210 (March 2382) |status = Scrapped (2382) }} The USS Montana (NX-86431) is a starship commanded by Fleet Admiral Paul Simmons. The ship, and the intended Class Production run were appropriated by Starfleet Intelligence. It was scrapped after only five months, deemed as a failure by the SCE. History Construction and launch The Montana was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards through late 2380, and throughout 2381, being completed in March of 2382, on Stardate 59210.9. It was intended to be the first Starship of her Class. This new Starship was designed by the ASDB, under the project Manager, Lieutenant commander Hugh Johnson. The Initial designs for NX-86431 had the to be a , , , equivalent to the . At the time, Starfleet Intelligence were undergoing operational alterations, and eventually, the project was appropriated by them, and underwent a drastic redesign. This eventually led to the Montana-class that went into Production. It should be noted that the Montana was also intended to be the Flagship of the Starfleet Intelligence. Many of the Montana’s Systems were only intended for the Testbed. All systems found on the Montana would not have been found on any other vessels of the Class. [ ST:Mon - "In the Beginning..." ] The Romulans Montana 's Shakedown Cruise took place in a Tactical Operations Centre operated by Starfleet Intelligence, for the express purpose of testing Combat abilities on a Shakedown. While Montana was testing its equipment, with all its weapons set to simulated Combat Mode, a Tal'Shiar Cruiser decloaked, attacking the Montana, and almost crippling it. Ingenuity on the part of the ships Engineering and Tactical Officers kept the ship in one piece, and Montana was able to do enough to convince the Rihannsu to halt their attacks, and retreat. In May of 2382, the Montana visited a planet, Garadia II, near to the Federation-Rihannsu Border, where a Duck-Blind Out post for the Federation was monitoring the inhabitants. Also at this location, Starfleet Intelligence had installed a Monitoring Station, tracking Romulan movements beyond the border. Starfleet lost contact with the Station, both the research post, and the SFI Station, and Montana was dispatched to investigate. The loss of contact was the result of an attack by the Tal'Shiar, who had deployed a Bio-weapon in the upper atmosphere designed to target Humans, and other similar Federation Species. This weapon had neutralized the entire Starfleet population on the planet, less that a dozen people, while appearing to leave the planetary population unaffected. A virus with similar effects to a plague had taken hold within the Garadian population, and it was discovered that this weapon was responsible. Montana 's Medical Officers began to plan to treat the population, before the ships CO decided that it was unwise, because it would interfere with Prime Directive, it would interfere with their natural course of development. Several Montana Officers, including the ships Medical Officers, committed several small acts of sabotage against the Montana, and stole a shuttle craft, in order to head down to the planet and render assistance as best they could, to prevent the viral effects from spreading across the planet. They were successful, but all earned reprimands on their files. [ ST:Mon - "Doctors Dilemma" ] Decommission It should be noted that the Montana was intended to be the Flagship of the Starfleet Intelligence. Many of the Montana 's Systems were only intended for the Testbed. All systems found on the Montana would not have been found on any other vessels of the Class. The Montana was scrapped on Stardate 59651, after the SCE and Starfleet Operations decided the vessel was a failure. The decision seemed politically motivated as an action against Fleet admiral Simmons, although he seemed to take it in his stride. [ ST:Mon - "The Future Begins Again..." ] Crew Manifest Command Crew Flight Control Security/Tactical Operations Engineering Science Medical Counseling Civilians The Montana-A The Following would ultimately transfer to the following the starships unnecessary decommissioning. Also indicated are the positions they took once assigned to the Montana-A. Shuttle Complement *6 Type-16 Shuttle pods *5 Type-18 Shuttle pods *2 Type-7 Personnel Shuttles *2 Type-8 Personnel Shuttles *4 Type-9 Personnel Shuttles *4 Type-10 Cargo Shuttles *2 Runabouts *1 Runabouts Category:Federation starships Category:Federation prototypes